


Rationalisierung

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Brakelmanns POV, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Brakelmann hat eine schlaue Idee, die ihm die Arbeit erleichtern soll.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Fantasy – Die Geister, die ich rief – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Neues aus Büttenwarder  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Fantasy, Humor, Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Brakelmann hat eine schlaue Idee, die ihm die Arbeit erleichtern soll.  
> Länge: ~ 1.300 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Die Büttenwarder kennen ja durchaus das Übersinnliche, auch im Canon. Mit der Geschichte bin ich dennoch nicht besonders zufrieden, sie ist nicht halb so lustig geworden wie sie sollte. Was nicht an der Grundidee liegt, die auch hier wieder von Rebecca stammt.

***

Das, dachte Brakelmann, war die beste Idee, die er in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte. Ach was – er lehnte sich im Liegestuhl zurück und griff nach dem Köm – die beste Idee, die er je gehabt hatte! Er war schon beim zweiten Köm, als Adsche um die Ecke trottete, ihm zunickte und sich in den anderen Liegestuhl fallen ließ. „Dorfkrug?“

„Ich muß hier noch was arbeiten“, sagte Brakelmann. Und dann, weil er wegen der guten Idee und dem Köm in guter Stimmung war: „Auch einen?“

Adsche nickte bedächtig und bediente sich. Dann leerte er das Glas in einem Zug und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Eine Weile lauschten sie den Geräuschen der Natur und genossen die Aussicht.

„Was macht eigentlich dein Trecker da allein auf’m Feld?“

Brakelmann strahlte. „Das wüßtest du jetzt wohl gerne, was?“

„Deshalb frag‘ ich doch.“ Adsche sah ihn kritisch von der Seite an. „Bist du heute ein bißchen schwer von Kapee?“

Brakelmann holte tief Luft … und atmete wieder aus. War ja sowieso verschwendete Liebesmüh, Adsche zu erklären, was Ironie war. Noch dazu, wo er viel großartigere Dinge zu verkünden hatte. „Der arbeitet alleine.“

„Ja, das seh‘ ich doch.“ Adsche verdrehte die Augen. „Aber warum arbeitet der alleine?“

„Weil ich ihn besprochen hab, du Dödel!“

„Wie ‘ne Warze?“

„Nein, wie man einen Trecker bespricht natürlich!“ Brakelmann drehte sich im Liegestuhl zur Seite. „Duttmanns Lenchen hat mir den Spruch verraten, vor mehr als 40 Jahren schon, kurz bevor sie dann gestorben ist, weiß du noch?“

„Das war das Jahr, in dem die Kuh von Michelsens das Kalb mit den zwei Köpfen gekriegt hat.“

„Was?“

„Na, das Kalb, weißt du nicht mehr? Der Landbote hat damals –“

„Darum geht’s jetzt hier doch gar nicht!“

Adsche verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. Und schenkte sich ein zweites Glas Köm ein.

„Mit dem Spruch kann man jedenfalls einen Trecker dazu bringen, alleine zu arbeiten.“ Brakelmann strahlte. „Das heißt, ich kann mich hier in aller Ruhe entspannen, während der Trecker das Feld ganz alleine pflügt.“

Adsche hob die Augenbrauen. „Gewaltig.“

Brakelmann verschränkte die Hände auf dem Bauch und lächelte.

„Aber denkst du nich, daß das vielleicht gefährlich ist?“

***

Gefährlich, dachte Brakelmann, als er abends vom Dorfkrug zurückkam. Adsche war aber auch immer so ängstlich, statt sich über die Segnungen des Fortschritts zu freuen. Es war schon dunkel, und der Trecker stand still und leblos auf seinem Platz auf dem Hof. Im Vorbeigehen klopfte er kurz auf die Motorhaube. _Gut gemacht._ Morgen würde er die Egge dranhängen, und dann konnte er übermorgen einsäen. Hätte er den Spruch man schon eher ausprobiert! Sprit sparte das ja auch noch, weil der Trecker auf die Art ohne lief.

Er öffnete das Hoftor und beschloß, daß ein kleiner Absacker jetzt gerade recht wäre.

***

Als Brakelmann am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Gähnend schlurfte er in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf für einen schönen Bohnenkaffee, bevor er sich zur Morgentoilette ins Bad begab. Wieder zurück, übergoß er den Kaffee, holte den Brotkanten aus dem Schrank und den Rest Bierwurst aus dem Kühlschrank. Und dann, gerade, als er eine Scheibe Brot abschneiden wollte, fiel es ihm auf. Er hörte gar keine Hühner. Oder Ramona, die um die Zeit meistens schon meckerte, weil sie auf ihr Futter wartete. Weil es nämlich viel zu laut war, um etwas zu hören, weil dieser vermaledeite Trecker … Er ließ das Messer fallen und stürzte zum Fenster. Und da war er, tatsächlich – nicht mehr an seinem Platz, an dem Brakelmann ihn oder vielmehr an dem er sich selbst gestern Abend abgestellt hatte, sondern bei der Arbeit und pflügte eifrig eine Furche nach der anderen. Die ganze Wiese hinterm Haus war schon umgepflügt, und jetzt kam er immer näher und näher!

Brakelmann rannte auf Socken aus dem Haus. Er rief „Halt“, fuchtelte vor dem Trecker herum, bis er beiseite springen mußte, um nicht überrollt zu werden, er versuchte den Spruch vorwärts und rückwärts – nichts. Wenn das bis zum Sonnenuntergang so weiterging, würde der ganze Hof umgepflügt sein! Und dann … Brakelmann brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Noch ein, zwei Tage mehr, und der Trecker hätte die Landstraße nach Kloppenstedt erreicht. „Halt!“ Er sprang beiseite, beinahe wäre ihm das Mistding über den Fuß gerollt. Brakelmann zog sich bis zur Hauswand zurück und sammelte seine Gedanken. Er mußte doch irgendwas tun können! Und was würde eigentlich passieren, wenn der Trecker das Haus erreichte?

Während er noch grübelte, kam Adsche auf der Mofa um die Ecke und schwenkte abrupt nach links, um dem Trecker auszuweichen. Ein Wunder, daß er dabei nicht stürzte. Adsche hielt direkt vor ihm an, stieg ab und starrte verdutzt dem Trecker hinterher, der kehrt gemacht hatte und wieder in die andere Richtung pflügte.

„Was is‘ hier denn los?“

„Er hört nicht auf mich!“ Natürlich mußte ihm ausgerechnet jetzt einfallen, wie Adsche gestern gefragt hatte, ob das nicht gefährlich sei einen Trecker zu besprechen. Zum Glück hatte Adsche kein so gutes Gedächtnis. Oder zumindest erwähnte er nicht, daß ihm das ganze schon von Anfang an nicht geheuer gewesen war.

„Irgendwann muß dem doch der Sprit ausgehen.“

„Braucht er nicht!“ rief Brakelmann über den Lärm des Treckers, der sich gerade wieder näherte. „Der macht immer weiter, bis es dunkel wird!“

„Gewaltig …“ Adsche sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Kannst du die Mofa vielleicht auch –“

„Adsche, wir haben hier’n Problem!“

Adsche zupfte an seinem Ohrläppchen und dachte nach. Das konnte man immer sehen, wenn Adsche nachdachte, weil er dann so einen ganz leeren Gesichtsausdruck bekam.

„Und wenn wir ihm die Egge anhängen? Dann muß er doch anhalten.“

„Und was soll das bringen?“

Adsche lächelte und beugte sich vor. Und dann flüsterte er ihm etwas ins Ohr, während der Trecker weiter und weiter pflügte.

***

Das war wirklich knapp gewesen, dachte Brakelmann, während er im Liegestuhl vor der Tür saß und die Ruhe genoß. Adsches Plan war von simpler, aber bestechender Logik gewesen. Tatsächlich hatte der Trecker angehalten, als Brakelmann ihm erklärt hatte, daß sie den Pflug ab und die Egge anhängen mußten. Zum Glück waren Trecker nicht unbedingt die hellsten Maschinen, oder einfach sehr vertrauensselig. Jedenfalls hatte Adsche ihn mit einem beherzten Griff unter die Motorhaube überrascht und die Batterie abgeklemmt, bevor der Trecker den Motor wieder starten konnte. Und damit war Ruhe – ein besprochener Trecker konnte offenbar ohne Sprit, aber nicht ohne Batterie laufen.

Brakelmann seufzte und griff nach dem Bier. Knapp drei Meter vor seinen Füßen endete die gepflügte Fläche. Eigentlich müßte er da jetzt mit der Egge ran und dann wieder Gras einsäen, das sah ja so gar nicht aus. Und schlammige Stiefel würde er auch jedes Mal bekommen, wenn er vom Dorfkrug nach Hause kam. Große Lust auf die Arbeit hatte er ja nun nicht. Und vor allem wollte er es nicht riskieren, den Trecker wieder anzuwerfen. Sicher war sicher.

Eins der Hühner kam näher und scharrte neben ihm im Gras, während er noch über eine Lösung sinnierte. Kurz darauf waren es schon zwei und dann drei Hühner, die alle eifrig scharrten und pickten. Das war doch eigentlich eine Idee … wenn er die Hühner dazu bringen könnte, auf der frisch gepflügten Fläche zu scharren, bis man einsäen konnte … Ob der Spruch wohl auch bei Hühnern funktionierte? Duttmanns Lenchen hatte damals ja behauptet, mit dem Spruch könne man sich alles zu Willen machen.

Er setzte sich auf und räusperte sich. Das erste Huhn hörte auf zu scharren und sah ihn an. Und dann sah ihn das zweite an und das dritte auch. Lauter kleine Knopfaugen, die ihn unbeweglich fixierten.

Brakelmann räusperte sich noch einmal und ließ sich wieder zurück in den Liegestuhl sinken. Vielleicht würde er doch lieber den Trecker von Heinz leihen.

* Fin *


End file.
